1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from WO 00/54358 to connect electrodes for fuel cells in parallel or in series. For example, it is proposed therein to electrically connect to one another the anode, which is arranged at a free end of an electrode of coaxial design, to that surface of a further, identical electrode which is designed as a cathode, to provide a series connection.
Furthermore, the design of fuel cell modules is explained, in which a multiplicity of individual electrodes are arranged in each case in a plane in a frame and are connected in a cascade. In this case, those surfaces of the individual electrodes which are designed as a cathode are directly in contact and the anodes of the individual electrodes are connected to one another on an end side of the module.
Individual modules of this type may, in turn, be connected in a cascade and/or in series.
The comparatively complex design of the known modules and the necessity of electrically insulating individual modules from one another in a series connection represent a considerable technical effort. In particular, the operational reliability of a fuel cell having modules of this type, in particular modules which are connected in series, is also questionable, since, if the single, electrical connection between the modules is interrupted, the entire fuel cell no longer functions.